This invention relates to an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an internal combustion engine having improved means associated therewith for preventing the transfer of heat to the cylinder sleeve and piston, whereby the sealing rings and lubricating oil are kept at a relatively low temperature while the combustion chamber and the top of the piston are relatively hot.
Cooling problems are experienced in internal combustion engines and are especially present in internal combustion engines of the rotary type. In diesel engines, for example, it is especially desirable to maintain the combustion chamber at extremely high temperatures so that improved ignition and power characteristics are achieved. If the combustion chamber is maintained at sufficiently high temperatures so as to achieve the desired ignition, heat is transferred to the cylinders and pistons such that it is extremely difficult to lubricate the piston rings and bearing surfaces since the lubricating quality of the oil tends to break down under such extreme high temperatures.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an internal combustion engine which can be operated with hotter temperatures in the combustion chamber while at the same time permitting the surfaces upon which the rings create sealing engagement to be at a substantially cooler temperature.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine having the cylinder heads and cylinder sleeves separated by heat insulative gaskets.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine having means for retarding the absorption of heat into the cylinder heads, sleeves and pistons.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine which utilizes a small "air space" between a piston head and combustion chamber for retarding the absorption of heat into a large portion of the piston head and the walls of the combustion chamber.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine employing a small "air space" between a dome-shaped piston head and the interior wall of the cylinder sleeve so that the cooling air will be spread out into a thin, wide sheet of air for more efficient cooling.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine wherein the piston rings are substantially separated from the combustion chamber.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine wherein the combustion chamber and ring sealing surfaces are separated.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an internal combustion engine which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.